This invention relates to a digitizer system including a pointer (e.g. stylus, puck, or the like) for movement over or along a corresponding tablet. More particularly, the system functions to change the pointer""s cursor shape being portrayed on a corresponding display screen as a function of the position of the pointer within the menu strip area of the tablet.
For many years digitizing, writing, or graphics tablets have incorporated menu strips. These are usually a series of square or rectangular blocks along the top edge of the drawing area. Clicking on one of the blocks in the menu strip with the pointing device would execute a command or change a tablet operating parameter. The problem has always been that the operator had to look away from the screen to the tablet to locate the desired menu block. This is undesirable.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a digitizer system wherein the user is efficiently informed or made aware of the location of the pointer (e.g. stylus, mouse, or puck) within a menu strip area of the tablet, so that the user knows in which portion of the menu strip the pointer is located without having to look downward from the screen toward the tablet.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill the above-described needs, as well as other needs in the art which will become more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills the above-described needs in the art by providing a digitizer system comprising:
a digitizer tablet having a menu area and a plurality of different menu items therein;
a pointer (e.g. stylus or puck) for movement over the tablet and over the menu area; and
means for providing an on-screen cue on a corresponding display screen which indicates to a user which menu item in the menu area of the pointer is proximate.
This invention further fulfills the above-described needs in the art by providing a method of changing a shape of a cursor being portrayed on a display screen as a function of a position of a pointer within a menu area of a digitizer tablet, the method comprising the steps of:
providing a digitizer tablet having a menu area with a plurality of menu items therein for selection;
providing the pointer for movement over the tablet and for selection of the menu item;
providing a display which is in communication with the tablet, wherein a cursor shape is portrayed on the display in a location determined by the position of the pointer on the tablet; and
adjusting the cursor shape being portrayed on display when the pointer is moved in the menu area from one menu item to another menu item so that the user can determine which menu item the pointer is over without having to look at the tablet surface.
This invention will now be described with respect to certain embodiments thereof, along with reference to the accompanying illustrations wherein: